Big Black Boots
by Rhianonymous
Summary: Dan and Phil met months ago by complete accident after one of Phil's gigs and their friendship is incomparable, But Dan's starting to want more. Maybe dating someone else will help him get over it? Band Au. Guitarist!Phil


Pairing - Phan

Wanings - None. Few curses. Bandmember!Phil.

Summary - Dan and Phil met months ago by complete accident after one of Phil's gigs and their friendship is incomparable, But Dan's starting to want more. Maybe dating someone else will help him get over it?

Note - To add to the complete experience play this link (minus the brackets) when directed. - watch?v=tuK6n2Lkza0

* * *

"So, you coming to the gig tonight?" Phil asks, sprawled out on his sofa in only a pair of black skinny jeans. I place the Playstation controller back on the sofa, leaning back into my seat.

"Do I ever miss them?" I drawl in a monotone at his stupid question.

"Not since we've met." Phil grins, stretching out lazily.

Going back a few months ago, myself and a group of friends had decided to go out to a dingy little club in the middle of London for a night out. The club itself was a dive, but everyone sung the praises of the live band that played on the weekends, and we'd decided to see for ourselves. Turns out the rumours were true, the band were absolutely amazing. The lead singer/guitarist had caught my attention in particular, a tall, pale man with black hair and blue eyes that glimmered even in the cheap lighting.

I was naturally drawn to him, but I knew I didn't stand a chance of even meeting him with the hordes of people crowding around them. After their set was over I had retreated to the bar, having someone's drink spill over me not two seconds later. When I raised my head to curse at the culprit, I was gobsmacked to see that it was the far too attractive lead singer. He apologised profusely and offered to get me a clean shirt from the band merch they had behind the bar. We got talking and the rest they say, is history.

Months later I find myself here, at his flat on a Saturday afternoon, halfway through a level of crash bandicoot.

"Decided on a set list yet?" I ask curiously, knowing that he'd been stressing over it earlier in the week.

"Yeah, we've sorted it out now. Gonna stick to the usual, but we're adding two original songs and one less cover.. Keep 'em guessing you know?" Phil grins, raising his arms into a stretch lazily, revealing the subtle muscles in his toned stomach. My eyes glue to his abs, my mouth suddenly feeling dryer than a desert.

You see this is the problem. For months me and Phil have developed this amazing friendship, seeing each other almost every day and I can't help but want more.

Phil is fucking hot though, and he knows it. After every gig there's a different mob of both guys and girls latched onto his arm, basically begging for him to take one of them home. He'll flirt with them till the cows come home but he never goes as far as to sleep with them. I've seen the people who want him though, and let me tell you there are some lookers but he's never tempted. If people like that get rejected by him, then what hope in hell do I have?

A few of my closer friends have worked out my obsession with Phil and most have warned me of the consequences.

"You're only going to get hurt Dan. Band types like Phil are heart breakers, no two ways about it." They'd all say, shaking their heads sympathetically. I know they're right; I shouldn't have let myself get this involved in the first place. But it's too late now; I can't even imagine my life without Phil, even if it's only as a friend. I'm working on it though. Instead of pining after Phil like a love sick puppy, I'm moving on. Well trying to, at least.

There's a guy my mum's been trying to set me up with, one of her friends nephews, David, for months. I refused at first, but I know that if I want to stop these feelings I have for Phil then I need to start somewhere.

We've been out a few times over the last couple of weeks, but I haven't told any of my friends about him yet. The dates are... okay, but when I talk to him I keep looking for that flash of a tongue stud like Phil has, or for the edge of a tattoo to be poking out from his shirt collar. He's a little grabby too, even though I've told him that we're only getting to know each other for now.

I'm trying though, and I'm sure that with a little more time my feelings for Phil will be nothing more than a fond memory. In fact, I've invited David to the gig tonight, to see how he mixes with my friends. I glance at my watch, seeing that the gig was in two hours time.

"Shit Phil, I gotta go." I curse, jumping up from my seat.

"Why? Aren't you riding with me to the gig?" Phil asks, sitting up properly for the first time in hours.

"No, I gotta go get ready." I mutter, pulling on my usual black studded army boots.

"Aw Dan, you don't have to pretty yourself up for my benefit." Phil teases, winking at me.

"Yeah you wish." I grumble, tying my laces messily. "Catch you later!"

"Don't be late!" Phil calls before I pull his front door closed behind me.

I make my way to the tube station, heading to my own little flat towards the south of London. Just one short train ride later and I'm swinging my front door open, pulling off my clothes on the way to the shower.

I actually make a reasonable effort with my clothing choices today, grabbing my newest red checkered shirt and my most expensive skinny jeans. I spend the final thirty minutes I have left fussing over my hair and then I'm ready to go, pulling on my black boots and heading into central London. The club is as busy as ever tonight, groups of people flocking to see the critically acclaimed band. I spot David standing extremely close to a blonde haired guy, turning away quickly when he sees me approaching.

"Hey baby." He grins at me, leaning forward for a kiss. I dodge him subtly, internally shuddering at the horrible pet name.

"Uh, hey David." I smile back coolly, tugging my long sleeves over my hands. "Who was that?"

"Who was who?" He asks, sounding suspiciously oblivious.

"The guy you were just whispering to?" I ask, raising my eyebrow.

"Oh him!" David chuckles, looking nervous. "He was lost, needed directions so I was helping him out."

I give him a dubious look but drop it, not wanting to ruin the night.

"Wanna head inside? The set will be starting soon." I ask, ruffling my fringe a little.

"Yeah, sure." He agrees, following after me. We cut ahead of the line, approaching the bouncer.

"Dan what are you doing? The lines back there." David mutters, looking down the long line of waiting people.

I don't respond and keep walking towards the huge bouncer.

"Evening Dan, I was starting to think you weren't coming." He says with a gruff voice, moving the velvet rope out of the way for me.

"Do you really think I'd miss a show Bill?" I laugh, walking around the barrier.

"No I suppose not, who's this?" He asks, looking at a confused David.

"Oh this is my... friend David." I answer awkwardly, scratching at my head. "We better get inside; don't wanna miss the opening number."

I lead him inside, weaving through the crowd expertly.

"Hey Dan!" Someone shouts from behind the bar. I look over and see the club owner's daughter pouring drinks.

"Hey Marie, how's business?" I smile, leading David over to her.

"Always good on gig night!" She beams, handing two bottles of beer to a waiting customer. "I'd go see Phil if I were you, he was over here a minute ago ranting about you not turning up."

I bite my lip anxiously, knowing how even the slightest of things can set Phil off before a performance.

"I'll go see him now then, we've got a few minutes before show time." I assure her, making our way to the side stage.

"So, you seem to be a regular here huh?" David asks, following behind me.

"Yeah, every weekend without fail." I smile proudly, saying hi to any staff members I saw on the way. David frowns in slight disgust, making me look at him oddly.

"What?" I ask defensively.

"Oh nothing, I just didn't peg you for the type to hang around in such... dire places." He says snootily making my eye brows knit together in annoyance. I go to tell him exactly what I'm thinking at that moment in time when I spot Phil pacing next to the stage, being placated by a concerned looking PJ.

"Hey, everything okay here?" I ask, approaching the pair. Phil's head snaps up and he rushes forward to grab at my shoulders.

"Dan, you're here! Where the fuck have you been, I didn't think I was going to be able to go on!" Phil shouts, hugging my tightly.

I squeeze him back quickly, chuckling.

"Don't be such a diva Phil, I was only running a little late." I giggle.

We stay in a hug for a few minutes, only breaking apart when David clears his throat obviously.

"Uh, who's this?" PJ asks politely, looking at David.

"Oh uh... This is..."

"David. I'm Dan's date." David interrupts me, wrapping an arm around my waist. I stiffen at the touch, but try not to look too uncomfortable. If I'm ever going to move on then I need to get used to these things.

"Is that so?" Phil asks, crossing his arms loosely.

"It is." David smirks, his hand sliding closer to my arse making me glare at him sharply. I mean I'm trying, but there's a limit. "And you are?"

"Oh I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'm Phil." He replies watching David's arm move, not sounding sorry at all.

"Are you here to listen to this grotty little band too? They're all Dan ever talks about; I honestly don't see the appeal." David sneers, making me want to rip his arm away from me.

"I'm the lead guitarist and vocals actually, and PJ here's the bassist." Phil says in a monotone, not looking even remotely fazed.

David has the decency to look a little embarrassed, but doesn't apologise. His hand wanders further to my arse again, making me glare at him in disbelief. I look back at Phil to see his eyes tracking the movement, and unreadable expression on his face.

He smirks suddenly, looking David in the eyes.

"Well, I better go set up. There's reserved seating next to the bar so make yourself comfortable. So lovely meeting you." Phil grins, a devilish twinkle in his eyes. He turns towards the back stage door, disappearing within seconds.

"So David..." PJ says casually, turning to us. "The band gets free drinks from the bar, if you go ask Marie she'll hook you up. Help yourself."

"Sweet. You want anything babe?" He asks me, finally removing his arm.

"No, I'm good for now."

"Okay, don't go anywhere." He says, disappearing into the crowd. A soon as he's out of view, PJ pounces, grabbing my shoulders firmly.

"Dan, what the fuck are you doing?!" He hisses, shaking me slightly.

"What do you mean?" I ask, genuinely confused.

"I thought you liked Phil? What are you doing with toff boy over there?" He continues, keeping up the shaking.

"I told you before; I need to move on from Phil. I don't stand a chance and I don't want stupid unrequited feelings ruining our friendship." I tell him for what must have been the hundredth time.

"God, why can't you see that he likes you too? Since you've met he hasn't even gone as far to even make out with a groupie, if that doesn't mean he's into you then I don't know what does." He groans, finally letting go.

"Yeah well, you would say that wouldn't you? You ship us harder than I do!" I grin wryly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Now isn't the time for jokes Dan, You saw that look on Phil's face. In all the time I've known him that look means one thing, he's planning on doing something dramatic." PJ whines, ruffling up his curly fringe slightly.

"You worry too much PJ; Phil isn't going to do anything. I bet he doesn't even care that I have a date." I comfort him, patting his shoulder gently.

"You really are thick aren't you?" PJ mutters in disbelief, smirking when I splutter indignantly.

"Hey Peej! It's show time!" The bands drummer Chris calls, poking his head around the door of the back stage entrance.

"Coming!" He calls back, turning to me quickly. "You better get back to posh boy; he's waiting by the reserved seating for you. I'm blaming anything Phil does on you, okay?"

"Yeah, Yeah." I mutter, shaking my head at him as he heads backstage. I push my way through the crowd towards David, seeing him whispering into some guy's ear.

"Sorry I took so long." I say loudly, making David jump in surprise. He turns away from the random guy, pulling me away to a reserved seat.

"Having fun were you?" I ask, a frown pulling at my mouth when he looks away nervously. He wordlessly sits down and I sit next to him. He moves an arm around my shoulders and I repress the urge to jerk away from him. I work myself up to ask about the guys I saw him flirting with when the lights dip, Phil and the band walking out on stage.

"Hello London!" Phil shouts into the mic, greeted by a deafening cheer.

"I'm Phil and this is Chris, PJ and Marcus and together we are Level Up!" He introduces, positioning his guitar strap comfortably. "Are you ready to get wasted?!"

The crowd cheers back loudly in confirmation, my own voice joining them.

"Then letsa go!" Phil replies in his Mario impersonation, strumming the opening chords to the first song in the set list.

The band fly through the mix of covers and original songs without a hitch, the crowd singing and dancing along. Phil's voice enchants the crowd and within no time there are hopeful men and women waiting by the stage door for a chance with one of the band members, making me grin mirthlessly. The entire performance David keeps his arm around my shoulders, but I constantly catch him making bedroom eyes with other guys across the bar. Before I even realise it the last song in the set list ends, the final guitar chords ringing out across the room.

The stage lights go out and the regular band followers start to leave, used to the usual routine. Before they can even get near the door though, one stage light flicks back on illuminating Phil.

(Play link now)

"We have a little something extra for you tonight." Phil calls, watching everyone rush back inside. The rhythmic sound of a tambourine starts up in the background, Marcus now illuminated by a spot light as well. He's soon joined by PJ's bass line, yet another spot light beaming down.

"We're gonna kick it a little old school." Phil continues, smirking at the crowd when Chris's drums join the mix.

"This goes out to Dan, you sexy fucker!" Phil shouts making me jump in surprise before he grabs his guitar and plays the opining riff effortlessly, all the stage lights flipping on fully. "Let's go!"

The band play the opening sequence to the song smoothly, Phil glancing at me from under his lashes. He leans towards the mic, the first words of the song dripping out like honey.

"_I said a one, two, three, take my hand and come with me, cuz you look so fine that I really wanna make you mine. I said you look so fine that I really wanna make you mine_." He sings clearly, looking out at the crowd.

"_A four, five, six, c'mon and get your kicks, cuz you don't need money when you look like that do ya honey_?" He continues, winking at me obviously. I feel my face heat up when some of the crowd look over. I catch PJ's eye across the stage and he looks at me with an expression that clearly says either 'I told you so.' or 'This is your fault.'

"_Big black boots, Short brown hair. He's so sweet, with his get back stare. I could see, you home with me, but you with another man yeah!_" Phil sings passionately, dragging his eyes over the crowds while singing the next few words.

"_I said, are you gonna be my man_?" He purrs, launching into the next verse smoothly. I feel the jealous glares of some of the more regular groupies as the band plays on, Phil's attention turning to me regularly.

"_I know we ain't got much to say, before I let you get away, yea! I said, are you gonna be my man_?" Phil sings, stepping away from the mic to launch into the guitar solo with vigour, playing alongside PJ.

Marcus walks centre stage, encouraging the crowd to clap along in time with his tambourine. David's arm was like a death grip around my shoulder by this point, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Phil struts back to the mic, owning the stage and bringing the song to its climax.

"_I could see, you home with me, But you were with another man, yeah. I know we, ain't got much to say, Before I let you get away, yeah. Uh, be my man, Be my man. Are you gonna be my man? Yeaaaah_." Phil sings out, his voice carrying through the room as the lights dim to complete darkness again. The crowds cheers are deafening, most of the room jumping and clapping. Marie leans over the bar to punch my arm, making me look at her in shock.

"Why are you still sitting here?" She asks in disbelief. "Go!"

I nod at her dumbly, pulling myself off of the bar stool. I can't even take two steps forward before David grabs my arm roughly.

"Don't tell me you're actually going back there?" David asks dubiously, a small sneer on his lips.

"Fucking duh." I roll my eyes, turning away from him.

"Dan if you take another step then this is over. You'll never see me again." David hisses, His grip still firm.

"Don't make me laugh. We're not even official yet and you've already blatantly chatted up four guys in front of me and mocked my friends." I growl, pulling my arm away roughly. "So do us both a favour and shove off."

I push my way through the crowd towards the stage, just about able to see Phil scanning the darkened crowd. The club lights return to normal after the performance and his eyes meet mine. He beams brightly, handing his guitar to Marcus and jumping off of the stage into the crowd. The crowd parts for him immediately allowing him to reach me, his arms wrapping around my waist naturally.

"How was that for a 'grotty' band eh?" Phil beams, playing with his tongue stud between his teeth nervously.

"Well I owe PJ an apology for not believing him when he said you'd something dramatic." I chuckle, looping my arms around his neck.

"Hey, it wasn't that dramatic!" Phil smirks, butting his forehead against mine gently.

"You serenaded me and my boots in a busy London club, simultaneously pissing off both your groupies and my date." I remind him, ignoring the curious crowd around us.

"Well when you say it like that..." Phil grins, pulling me closer before his face drops slightly. "You aren't mad that I've ruined things with him for you?"

"Nah" I grin, not needing to think twice. "It wasn't going to work anyway."

"Why not?" Phil smirks, a devilish glint in his eyes.

"He's not you." I state simply, managing to catch a glimpse of Phil's smile before his lips crush mine. We make out like horny teenagers for god knows how long before we're interrupted by the loud cat calls of the crowd. My hands had tangled themselves into his soft dark hair and his hands had somehow slipped into my back pockets. God knows how he managed that; I can't even fit my bloody phone in there.

"So, are you gonna be my man?" Phil winks cheesily, squeezing my butt slightly.

"Oh god Phil, You're the worst!" I laugh, running my fingers through the back of his hair. He chuckles softly before biting his lip and looking from under his lashes.

"So, you wanna get out of here?" He asks, eyes flitting to the door and back.

"Your place or mine?" I tease, relishing in his answering smirk.


End file.
